Aurorae Iubaris
by Monsoon Explosion
Summary: Sequel to D.I.R.W.T.G.B, Draco returns to his world to see a destroyed Wizarding World, Voldemort has taken over and only Draco’s love for the captured Hermione can save the world, and their marriage. - Please Read & Review!
1. Return to his World

            Not Only will this story solve some of the plot holes from D.I.R.W.T.G.B, but also allows me to continue to write this. This is just a beginning chapter, the rest will be a lot longer.

            Story Name: Aurorae Iubaris

            Rating: PG-13

            Summary: Sequel to D.I.R.W.T.G.B, Draco returns to his world to see a destroyed Wizarding World, Voldemort has taken over and only Draco's love for the captured Hermione can save the world, and their marriage.

________________________________________________________________________

            Draco ran through the corridors of the destroyed Hogwarts. Draco wondered when Voldemort had attacked, there seemed to be a strange aura that told Draco that there was someone else here. 

            "Dra… co… Malfoy?" A weak voice asked.

            "Ginny? But we thought Voldemort killed you!"

            "Where… is.. Hermione… Dumbledore… needs… her… help!"

            Draco picked up Ginny and carried her into Dumbledore's office where he remembered that day 21 years ago.

            _"But Draco, the prefects, and Dumbledore!"___

_            "No worries, my love, we have some time for snogging before we leave! I'm sure the prefects can last 5 minutes more!"_

That was Draco's mistake, forcing Hermione to snog with him while he could have been fighting Voldemort.

            "Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

            "Draco, 21 years later you still look like your mother!" Dumbledore smiled, he was holding his bloodied arm.

            "_Cura Integro!_" Draco said and Dumbledore and Ginny were returned to a healed state. 

            "Hermione couldn't have done better! Where is Mrs. Malfoy by the way?"

            "She didn't know that everyone was under the Fidelius.  She almost killed everyone. Lavender was scared and she ran to her room crying before I left, I hope she was ok!" Draco was in tears.

            Ginny comforted Draco holding pictures of baby Lavender with himself and Hermione. Ginny was jealous that Hermione **did** get Draco in the end.

            "Voldemort has killed so many wizards, Draco, you have to defeat him again!"

            "But there is no Rosetta Stone!"

            _"You think that the Rosetta stone was everything?" _Rosetta asked the three, "_Only because you believed that the stone was the source of Voldemort's defeat did you destroy him. Without it, you can still defeat him! Hermione's last wish was affected by her subconscious knowing that he would come back! Good luck Draco Malfoy, take care of Hermione too!_"

________________________________________________________________________

            Sorry for the shortness, I will get a longer chapter up soon! 'Night!

- Kefer Malfoy


	2. Lavender Malfoy

Delay, that has to be my middle name or something!

Chapter Two: Lavender Malfoy

________________________________________________________________________

            Ginny looked at the 38 year old Draco Malfoy, he said that his daughter Lavender had just graduated from Hogwarts, which meant that they had had Lavender, when they were 2 years married.

            "Draco, Lavender you said is now what… 18?" Ginny asked.

            Draco stared at her, he couldn't forget those days no matter how hard he tried. He had seen Voldemort again.

            _"Hermione Malfoy?" The desk clerk asked._

_            "That's right, what room is she in?" Draco asked._

_            "She isn't here, Dumbledore took her to Hogwarts, and she is now with Poppy in the Hospital Wing. I don't blame Dumbledore though, Poppy is the best Mediwitch besides Hermione Granger herself."_

_            "Thank you!"_

_            Draco walked out the doors and into downtown London, he had felt strange going to work these past few weeks, he could sense something evil in the air. However, there was no Lucius, no Voldemort, nothing. Voldemort had been killed by Harry and Draco, both combining an Aurorae Iubaris._

_            "YOU!" A voice rang, a small wizard who looked at least 700 years old ran up, "You're the bastard who killed my master… Twice!"_

_            "Dementu-us Deathus Eaterus!" Draco yelled and a Dementor appeared, and looked at the man._

_            The man could hear the worst moments of his life. He also saw the Dementor's mouth, the hole, the soul sucker._

_            "NOOO!"_

_            The Dementor kissed the man who was later found out to be Crabbe's uncle._

_            "Finite Incantatum!" Draco said and the Dementor disappeared._

_            "HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, running through the halls of Hogwarts._

_            "Mr. Malfoy, be quiet, your wife is in deep pain," Poppy screamed back at him._

_            Draco dashed into the Wing and saw Hermione lying on a bed, "Draco, she's coming! Slowly, but she is coming! Poppy said 2 days!"_

_            Draco held her hand and whispered encouraging things to her for the next 2 days._

_            It was a bright August morning, the sun shone into the Hospital Wing, Draco woke up in the Gryffindor Common Room, and he could remember nothing of the last 2 days, except seeing his baby daughter being born. He rushed into the Wing but saw nothing, he remembered seeing a cot in the Common Room, maybe he just missed Hermione. _

_            He raced back and saw Hermione staring at him, blankly, holding a note in her bloodied hand. Draco took the note and opened it, it was from Voldemort, from both worlds. _

_            The parchment began to glow black and Voldemort appeared in front of Draco. Draco could not defend himself, for his wand was on the table beside Lavender._

_            Draco yelled for help, but no one came, instead, a glimpse of the Aurora hit Voldemort in the stomach, and he flew out the window._

_            Draco looked over to see Lavender holding her father's wand, pointing it at where Voldemort had just been. This baby was the Malfoy in the prophesy, not Draco. They never should have assumed, although the scar was considered the 'mark', what could that mark be?_

_            Draco looked over at Lavender and saw a phoenix feather etched in her left hand, the mark was of the phoenix, not of the Red Phoenix in legend, but of all seven: red, gold, white, blue, gold, silver, and orange._

_            "I don't care what it takes, the fact that Voldemort has returned must be kept from our Hermione, for the sake of everyone. If Voldemort were to find out that Lavender was the true Malfoy heir, he would kill her. Draco, I must ask you not to return to your own world until the time when Lavender is ready to defeat Voldemort, when she is 18!"_

Lavender walked out of the crystal into the destroyed Hogwarts, was this what it looked like to Muggles?

            Lavender walked down the barely standing up corridors and was holding her 12 inch, Mahogany, Phoenix feather wand in her left hand, the hand with the 'mark'.

            "Father? Are you here? Professor Dumbledore?" Lavender yelled, forgetting about the weak walls around her.

            It happened so fast that Lavender couldn't see it coming, the walls collapsed, but she was not injured. Something had been quick enough to save her. The last thing she could see before passing out, was red hair.

            "Draco, Ginny has been gone a long time, I think she might have been attacked!" Dumbledore explained to the barely conscious Draco.

            "I should go look for her! Albus, what has happened since I have left?"

            "Voldemort returned, everything was destroyed, but every witch, wizard and Muggle are living safely in North America, Voldemort's rein doesn't go near there. Ginny, you, Poppy, Sirius and I are the only ones left in Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia. Apart from Voldemort and his small army of Death eaters."

            Ginny ran around the corner with a wand in her hand, she threw it at Draco and he examined it.

            "There was a girl who almost got crushed by the walls of the seventh floor corridors. I found this in hr pocket and thought you might be able to recognize who it belonged too."

            "It seems familiar, but I cannot put my finger on it. Where is the girl?"

            "Just outside, I'll go get her!"

            Draco examined the wand, he used spell after spell to figure out whose wand it was, it wasn't until he accidentally used a spell properly without and side-affects, that he knew who it belonged to.

            "Lavender!"

            Ginny came in the door with an unconscious girl over her shoulder. The girl's wavy chestnut hair kept blowing into Ginny's face. Ginny didn't notice it, but Albus did, the hair was just like her mother's.

            Lavender's eyes fluttered open and Albus saw how much her eyes looked like her fathers. Lavender seemed to take more after Hermione than Draco.

            "She looks almost identical to her mother, except for the eyes of course, they're yours Draco!"

            Ginny stared at Albus, the widened her eyes as she looked at Lavender, Dumbledore was right, Lavender did look like her mother. They even dressed the same.

            "Father! Why did you leave in such a hurry? Mother was crying her eyes out; she ran to her room and locked the door. I tried every spell I knew to try to unlock it, but it wouldn't open. Did you and mother…"

            Lavender could remember few times when Draco and Hermione actually fought, when they did, it was usually small, and over something small. The only real time Draco and Hermione fought was when Draco had slept in on Hermione's Birthday and had not bought her a gift or made her breakfast, or got the house elves to make her breakfast, or even wish her a Happy Birthday. Draco slept on the couch for the next 3 weeks.

            "Lavender dear, I love your mother very much, but I had to return here, this world needs my help. Your mother knows that. I would never let anything endanger you or your mother, so I left and didn't tell you where I was going. I thought you would be safe, because you see; Voldemort kills anyone with relation to me. Including you and your mother. I don't want to lose either of you. I love you both very much, that is why I left."

            "Well Draconis, you should have told your poor wife where you were going, remember, she isn't as helpless as any other witch you know, she did score the highest on her OWLs and NEWTs!" a voice explained.

            Hermione walked around the corner, wearing the same dress he had left her with, the one Narcissa had gotten her for their anniversary.

            "Hermione!" Draco said in surprise, he never expected to see her here.

            "Draco, it was not only because you wanted Voldemort dead, that you killed him the first time, it was that you had help from me and you believed in me. Now its time I believed in you to believe in me. You cannot destroy Voldemort without Lavender or me. You've known that since she was born. I just wish you had told me! I love you Draco!"

            Ginny and Albus were just listening, Lavender was still crying thinking that her parents were arguing, she had not heard a word they had said, and Draco and Hermione were staring at each other, lovingly.

            "Sorry to break up such a happy moment, but I have business to take care of!" Voldemort appeared behind Hermione, "You two make me sick!"

            Voldemort Apparated with Hermione, no one knew where for Voldemort had muttered the place, they couldn't understand it!

            "MOTHER!" Lavender screamed, tears were flowing down her cheeks at miraculous speeds.

            Draco stared at where Hermione had just been. It felt like his heart had been torn out, stabbed, cut in half, put back, and left him there to die slowly.

            "Her… Mio… Ne…" was all Draco could say out before falling into a horrible nightmare!

________________________________________________________________________

            This chapter confused me, just like all my stories…

            - Kefer Malfoy


	3. There are now Three

            I've had a **long** hiatus from this fic and I expect to have the same amount between the next one. I would like more than a review by 'Nats' every chapter. Thanks Nats for reviewing my fic!

            Chapter 3: There are now Three

            Draco stared at the empty doorway where Voldemort had disappeared with Hermione. How could that bastard take his love? How could he have survived that _Aurorae Iubaris_? It was full of channelled anger, love, and Hermione.

            "Lavender, you must fulfil what your father could not. You must defeat Voldemort forever!" Dumbledore said, you could see in his eyes he was getting older.

            For 21 years, Dumbledore and Ginny had been living in the ruins of Hogwarts, eating magic-food, or rare food from a passing house-elf. Magic food was not the best food; it had flaws, like no taste, no nutrients, or no food at all. Since the spell could only be cast one time a day, if it didn't work, they would go hungry.

            Ginny was beaten down, her hair was short, her clothes were ripped and she was pale. They couldn't have been outside much, since it was too cold around here all the time. How they survived was a mystery to Draco.

            "Voldemort, what do you want me for?" Hermione asked, brushing her long, wavy, chestnut hair.

            "As you know, 21 years ago, I took Miss Weasley to my castle, Cimmerii Castrum, and I took some of her power. It allowed me to live on after my defeat and regain control when Mr. Malfoy was gone."

            Hermione listened to Voldemort's whole story, he seemed to want Hermione's energy more than anyone else's because he kept wrapping his fingers around his wand, in a manner that looked like the way you would hold your wand when analysing a witch or wizard's blood.

            Hermione began to worry, Draco and Lavender would be devastated if she were the reason Voldemort lived again. Hermione could feel the rage inside of her build up, the same rage that built up in her 21 years ago when she used Nex Necis against Voldemort.

            "Riddle, let me out of these chains!" Hermione yelled, but Voldemort just laughed.

            "If only I was Riddle! Bwahahaha! I told you, I was born again by Ginny's magic, I could have taken any person's body I wanted, and I did!" Voldemort laughed and pulled down his hood.

            The face that Hermione could see reminded her of so much. Love, money, and her old rival. Voldemort's long silver hair down to his hips, his cloudy eyes, his pale skin, and his 'Malfoy' smirk.

            "Lavender?" Draco asked the crying teen, "What's the matter?"

            "Mother, she's gone! HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?" She screamed, and Hogwarts began to shake, anger was controlling the Castle's remains now!

            "Lavender dear, you know that Voldemort can't hurt your mother, she helped me beat Voldemort the first time and…" Draco couldn't finish because of Lavender.

            "Well you didn't do a damn good job of killing him did you? You should have made sure he was gone forever."

            "But Lavender, we thought he was gone, Salazar Slytherin took out an aura from Voldemort that he implanted into me to help me survive… maybe by doing that, he only awakened Voldemort's true power?" Draco started to question himself.

            "Draconis Malfoy! I have never heard such nonsense, that aura was what would have let Voldemort live after his defeat. Salazar tried to help you by stealing the aura, he would have gotten rid of all of it if it weren't for the soul destroy spell. But even with the bit Voldemort had left, he still shouldn't have been able to survive."

            "I think I know…" Ginny said, walking around the corner to meet the three others, "When Voldemort captured me, he took a bit of my powers and injected it into his left arm. Then he released me into the woods where I lived off bottled werewolf blood that he gave me. I don't know what it did, but I have never been able to sleep on full moons ever since, but I don't turn into a werewolf, its very strange."

            That was the story, summarized. Ginny didn't want to get into any details on what else had happened because Lavender was still a bit too young to understand. But overall, Ginny was ok, hopefully.

            "Wait, if Voldemort took some of your magic then… he would have been able to survive and take the form of any wizard he saw before he died!" Dumbledore explained before staring at the hole in Ginny's arm, it seemed to carry a dark aura around it.

            "We have to go to Cimmerii Castrum and get rid of Voldemort, before he hurts my love." Draco said with a tear in his eye.

            "They're here!" Hermione said before Voldemort could cut off her hair with the knife that he was holding.

            "Excellent! I don't have time to take your powers… I'll just send you to the tower up top of the castle, and destroy you later…" Voldemort said, pushing Hermione into a mock crystal, just as the castle doors open.

            Draco, Albus, Lavender and Ginny all Apparated into Cimmerii Castrum, seeing the dark that Draco had seen 21 years ago.

            "Lumos!" The four of them yelled and their wands all lit up, lighting up the entire room.

            They could see blood on the wall. After scraping it off, they could see magically written words, written over 22 years ago, signed by Trelawney.

            "So Trelawney was killed by Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, "And you knew this Draconis?"

            Draco had already opened the door by means of the brick, and was screaming Hermione's name. Dumbledore and Lavender rushed out of the prison, but Ginny stayed behind and talked into a microphone disguised as a necklace, "They're here!"

            Draco, Dumbledore and Lavender walked right in front of Voldemort's door, just like 21 years ago, except Lavender wasn't there last time. Dumbledore and Draco both got out their wands and nodded at each other, "_Adepertum_!"

            The doors burst open and Hermione disappeared. Voldemort was laughing at the three wizards, scaring them with the recognizable laugh.

            "Welcome Bastards and Bitch!" Voldemort yelled and pulled down his hood, revealing Draconis Malfoy!

            I know I'm bad, but sorry…


	4. Return of Rosetta

**(Author's Note: Another Chapter of Aurorae Iubaris! YAY!)**

            How was this possible? Another Draco, Draco could understand two, but not 3, there was something severely wrong with this.

            "Voldemort, how did you become me?" Draco asked his look alike, "And how did you come back to life after the _Aurorae Iubaris_ that Hermione and I cast on you?"

            Voldemort stared at Draco, if Draco had been a Death Eater; Voldemort could have controlled this world 21 years ago. The powerful aura that was drifting off of him was stronger than Dumbledore, and Voldemort combined.

            "Draconis, if only you could use that aura, then you might actually be able to defeat me out of the prophesy, but until Lavender..." Voldemort snickered at her name, "Is strong enough, there is no way to defeat me! _Aurae Coloro!_"

            The same beam that was aimed at Dumbledore during the final battle, the darkness aura magic, "_Aurorae Iubaris_!"

            Lavender's wand exploded with the Aurora Beam, it was holding back Voldemort's magic couldn't compare to this girl's magic… now imagine if she had been using the Rosetta Solution.

            "Father, go find mother, I can hold him off for a while, and if I need help, Ginny and Uncle Dumbledore can help me."

            Draco nodded and ran out of the Great Hall; he ran everywhere he could think of. He found a hidden hall that seemed deserted so he went down it. Draco felt like their was a spirit pulling him in the right direction. A spirit that was somewhat familiar, but somewhat new to Draco.

            Draco saw the door to the tower and blasted it open, "_Adepertum_!" The door blasted in and left Draco staring at Hermione, sitting, with tears in her eyes.

            "Draco?" She asked, too stunned to believe that he was here to get her, "What about Lavender, and Dumbledore?"

            Draco didn't know what to say, could he tell his wife that their only daughter was fighting Voldemort head-on? How would she take it? Even though Dumbledore was there, would Hermione still be worried? Of course she would, Draco just left his only daughter to fight the world's greatest threat.

            "We have to hurry back to the Great Hall!" Draco said, showing Hermione how worried he was, "Lavender is fighting Voldemort head on, Aurorae Iubaris vs. Aurae Coloro!" Hermione wasn't too stunned to move this time, she rushed out the door and Draco spoke again, "Rosetta?"

            Rosetta Granger's spirit appeared in front of Draco, "How did you know I was here?"

            "You guided me here, so I knew you were here. Guide Hermione, I have something I must do!"

            "I will make sure she can help Lavender, although I don't think she needs my help."

            Rosetta disappeared but Draco threw the Crystal of Life, which Hermione dropped on the dungeon floor while rushing away, at Rosetta and she began to glow. Rosetta could feel some strange aura overtake her. It was as if a magic aura was entering her, and was making her stronger. A wand appeared in her hand, and Rosetta became alive, she was no longer a spirit, it was time that she fulfilled her destiny.

            "Mr. Malfoy…" Rosetta said, but Draco just Apparated out of the castle, "Thank you!"

            "LAVENDER!" Hermione yelled, blowing open the Hall doors, "_Aurorae Iubaris_!"

            An Aurora Beam came from Hermione's wand and hit his Aurae Coloro, pushing him back into the throne. Lavender and Hermione were winning, a couple ore minutes, and they would have overtaken Voldemort, but…

            "_Finite Incantatum_!" A voice rang, and all three wands stopped producing their magic. A blue haired woman stood in the doorway, her wavy hair was as long as Hermione's and it took the same shape as Hermione's too. Her chocolate eyes were staring at Voldemort, in anger. She was wearing Ancient Gryffindor robes.

            "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, whatever you call yourself now you dirty bastard. It is time that you know what you've put everyone through. I shall put you under a spell, a spell that will torture you, of course, all of us must leave, but you won't be able to. You will be in so much imaginary pain that you cannot move. In 3 months, the final battle will take place, Voldemort vs. Rosetta Granger's heir."

            Dumbledore and Hermione stared at this woman in disbelief, what she was saying was impossible; there was no such spell that could do that much damage. Moreover, was she truly Rosetta Granger? She looked nothing like the spirit Hermione saw when she was in her seventh year here.

            "_Doloris Temporalis_!" Rosetta yelled, her wand exploded with orange light and Voldemort was screaming in agony, Rosetta grabbed Lavender, Dumbledore, and Hermione and yelled, "_Hogwarts' Remains_!"

            They Apparated out of Cimmerii Castrum.

            Draco waited outside Hogsmeade, hoping that they would Apparate here, instead of the remains of Hogwarts. Draco jumped when he heard a crack sound, and a bright light come from Hogwarts. That must be Rosetta and Hermione.

            Draco Apparated up to the castle only to see damaged bodies, "What happened to them?"

            Rosetta pushed her blue hair out of her face, "They couldn't take the impact of the Apparation, and my magic is too strong for them. They are still alive, they just fainted."

            "Where's Ginny?" Draco asked, he hadn't seen her since they were in the dungeon, "A tall red-headed woman…"

            "Hermione, Lavender, and Albus were the only ones that were in the castle, I couldn't sense anybody else's magic aura. Oh, and Draconis, we have 3 months until Voldemort recovers from that spell, we cannot go back there until then."

            Draco nodded and got an idea, if they could resurrect Hogwarts into an after-grad school, they could teach already graduated wizards and witches to help them defeat Voldemort in 3 months time. However, they would need help.

            "Rosetta, where could I get 5000 witches and Wizards to help rebuild Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

            "Why get wizards when you have my magic?" Rosetta asked, "S_urgo Surgere Surrexi Surrectum Hogwarts_!"

            The earth rumbled, and the trio on the ground awoke from their slumber. Stones were floating off the ground and taking shape, it was creating a new Hogwarts. The tiny stones were placed where they belonged, even if they weren't attached to anything. Walls were being rebuilt in seconds, the grass was returning to its original green colour. The sky became blue and white for the first time in years, and the stones were cleansed and looked like new.

            Dumbledore was astonished by Rosetta's knowledge of spells, not even he was aware that such a spell existed. Dumbledore was in awe of how powerful this one witch was, it would have taken an army of around 5000 witches and wizards plus a couple of weeks to do what Rosetta had just done in 5 minutes.

            "Miss Granger, how did you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

            "I had to use that spell often when I was a child, trying to keep my house up while I created the Rosetta Stone." She replied, again pushing her blue hair out of her face.

            Draco, Hermione, and Lavender spent the next couple days creating flyers, banners, and student lists for the new Hogwarts school, to be called, _Hogwarts University – Against the Dark Arts_.

            Draco and Hermione were happy with the success of bringing everyone back from North America, faces that they hadn't seen since they graduated. It had been chosen that Hermione and Draco would be teachers, because they know what Voldemort is like in battle, they could teach everyone how to counter his magic. Their first class began Monday.

**(Author's Note: Read and Review)**


	5. Surprising News

            **(A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, if you can't tell this fic is coming to a close, I told you that _Do I Really Want To Go Back_? was going to be longer than this one. The only reason that _D.I.R.W.T.G.B._ was longer is because I had Excellent support from all you reviewers, you, although I don't know how, helped me create the new ideas. D.I.R.W.T.G.B. was one of my more thought provoking fictions; it took me weeks to come up with that idea. I thank you all for the support of this fic and the prequel.)**

**            Some surprising information about Hermione and Draco will be released in this chapter…**

            Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, full of Adult Wizards… A classroom wasn't going to be big enough for their work, so they would have to use the Great Hall.

           "WELCOME HOGWARTS GRADUATES!" Hermione yelled out, quieting the hall down, "I am Hermione Malfoy, and this is Draco Malfoy, 21 years ago, we both defeated Voldemort," people shuddered, "but he came back, Voldemort," people shuddered again, "Give it up! It's only a name! As I was saying, last week, Rosetta Granger created this Hogwarts, and has put Voldemort into a 3-month trance. We are here to teach you how we can all defeat Voldemort. Over to you Draco."

            "We aren't going to wait for anything, if everyone will please take out their wands. I hope everyone brought their feathers." Draco instructed.

            "If everyone would please levitate them, and then we should be able to start!" Hermione said, listening to the endless noise everyone made, trying to levitate their feathers, "Now, I shall be teaching you for 1 ½ months, then Draco will be teaching you until the time comes to face off against Voldemort. Near the end, we will have a surprise teacher to finish off the lessons, she will be teaching you, the ancient Aurorae Iubaris spell, also known as the banisher of darkness spell.

            The first spell we will be using on the feathers will be an inanimate object spell, this will not be used in the final battle, and this will only be used for our feathers. The correct method for wand movement is a simple pointing, and then out loud, you call _Animo Inanimus_!"

            Everyone watched the pink light come out of Hermione's wand and take over the feather, the feather got up from it's floating state and touched the table, where it was ready to be attacked on, "Now everyone try!" Hermione said.

            Hermione, Draco, Rosetta and Dumbledore watched everyone's pink light surround their white/brown feathers, each feather acted differently, some attacked the owner, some did what Hermione's did in different ways, some didn't even move.

            Draco decided to help, "Put more enthusiasm into it, without enthusiasm, a spell is destined to go wrong."

            Other feathers began to come to life. Each seemed to have its own personality, Hermione's didn't have one. The reason being that she had recently had sexual contact with Draco, actually, the morning of their anniversary. When a woman is going to have a child – whether it is in 2 days, or nine months – Any magic she casts will have little, to no personality. Hermione didn't know this; she didn't even know that she was having a child.

            "Now, after about 28 years of magic study, being a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have come across some very dangerous spells, especially at the hands of Voldemort. That is why we must all be ready, today we will be learning an advanced illusion spell, some dispel magic, and a higher-level paralysis spell. The first shall be the illusion charm, _Caulaearum_!"

            Hermione pointed her wand at the feather and yelled out, '_Caulaearum_!' Her feather began to sway, it looked like it was falling down a well, or some sort of hole. The feather began to look strange, it was changing colours, "Don't wait for it to end; I want to see you people do it!"

            Hermione watched as everyone's feather did the same thing, at the same time. Everybody was getting this spell, although this was one of the harder illusion spells.  Hermione felt different, she didn't notice that she was slowly gaining weight; she thought she was just eating too much and that she would be able to shed off the pounds with magic… but magic can kill a child not yet born.

            "Draco, I'm not feeling too good!" Hermione stated, before fainting.

            "GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Draco yelled, and hundreds of wands pointed at her.

            "MOBILICORPUS!" They all yelled.

            Dumbledore thought, '_This many spells can't be good for their child, poor thing… I'll have to tell Poppy, so she doesn't worry when she sees it using the ultrasound magic_.'

            Draco walked into the Hospital Wing; he couldn't see Hermione anywhere in the wing. Draco remembered the last time he was in here; it was after the battle against Voldemort.

            Draco had been hurt badly, Poppy and Dumbledore thought he was dead, but Hermione didn't stop believing in him. Salazar's spirit gave him the aura that he stole from Riddle. However, Hermione, and Rosetta, knew that it was not enough. Rosetta, against Hermione's inside judgement, gave up her energy to revive Draco.

            Draco agreed to return to Hermione's world, knowing he may not survive it. Hermione's love finally brought him back to life.

            As soon as they were back, Hermione and Draco ran to the headmaster's office, to tell him the good news. Hermione was still mad at him for sending her there in the first place, although she was also happy, she met her future husband.

            Draco walked into Poppy's office; he saw her filling out hundreds of parchments. Draco began to speak.

            "Poppy?" Draco asked, Poppy looked up from the parchment, "Where's Hermione?"

            Poppy's expression went from surprised to worried, Draco got even more worried after this. Poppy got up from her desk, muttered a spell so that her quill kept filling our papers and brought Draco into the wing. She pulled off the invisibility cloak on one of the beds, revealing a sleeping Hermione.

            Draco could see her chestnut hair covering her beautiful, chocolate-covered eyes. Draco could see how much she looked like Rosetta, except for the hair colour. If they both had chestnut hair, or blue hair, Draco wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and Rosetta.

            "Mr. Malfoy, your wife has something to tell you, but I would prefer to tell you my self! Unfortunately Miss Granger… I mean Mrs. Malfoy, is determined to tell you. I will leave you with her."

            Poppy walked back to her office. Draco turned back and saw Rosetta walk into the wing, "I can see why you married her Draco, she is smart, beautiful and loving. She truly loves you; I can see it in her eyes. Also the way she helped you against Voldemort in the final battle."

            Draco nodded and Rosetta left just as Hermione's chocolate eyes fluttered open, and she spoke.

            "Draco I love you! Poppy told me something surprising. Remember the morning we of our anniversary? We had sex and…"

            "You don't mean?" Draco begun, but Hermione interrupted him.

            "Yes Draco, I'm pregnant!" Hermione explained.

            **A/N: Read and Review**


	6. Rosetta's Teachings

**A/N: Lavender has two wands. Just to remind you, Lavender is Draco and Hermione's first-born child. I started writing this after I uploaded Chapter 5.**

            Two and a half months had passed since the moment that Hermione told Draco they were having another child. Lavender was happy that she would have someone to teach magic to until she would have her own child. Hermione told Draco that the child would be a girl. Draco was happy, even though he wanted a boy.

            Hermione, Draco and Dumbledore had taught Hogwarts' University students almost every useful spell they knew, it was time their special guest appeared and taught everyone the Aurorae Iubaris spell.

            "Welcome back everyone, from your vacation, as promised last week, we are glad to present our guest, Rosetta Granger, creator of the Rosetta Stone!"

            Everyone cheered as Rosetta stood up. Her blue hair was as long as Draco's was now, she decided to change her hairstyle, and this was Step 1.

            Rosetta began to speak, "I am Rosetta Granger, I am here to… Hermione has already explained so I'll just cut to the chase, Aurorae Iubaris is an ancient cleansing spell that was discovered in 1,000,000 B.C. that only damages/kills evil. It is now only taught to high-ranking Aurors.

            Now we shall begin, to get your wand ready, you must swish your wand, point it at the person… In this case, the feather, and yell aloud, _Aurorae Iubaris_. What are you waiting for? Try it!"

            No matter how hard they tried, no one was successful, they were doing exactly as Rosetta had done, but no Aurora Beam was being created.

            "Rosetta?" Draco asked, "Why can't they cast it?"

            "I don't know, they're doing everything right, but they can't cast it!"

            Dumbledore stood up, "They aren't ready, there is still one spell they must learn… The Patronus!"

            "Patronus? Another cleansing spell… Expecto Patronum!"

            Everyone went quiet, hearing the word Patronus; they remembered the Dementor scare in Draco's sixth year. 500 wizards were killed during the duration of this event.

            Rosetta wasn't sure if she wanted to teach the Patronus because everyone would see the form of her Patronus. She knew the Draco's was a dragon, Hermione's was a is an otter, Lavender's was a Chimera, and Voldemort's was a snake. The only one who knew Rosetta's Patronus was Salazar Slytherin.

            "Wand Check!" The guard said, picking up the five witches and wizard's wands, "Holly and Ebony, 12 ½", Essence of Griffin Feather, registered to Miss Hermione Granger. Yew, 13 ½", Essence of Phoenix Feather, registered to Miss Lavender Malfoy. Lignum Vitae, 16", Essence of Dragon Whisker, registered to Merlin and Rosetta Granger. Moonstone, Jade, and Black Opal, 18 ¼", Essence of Mercury and melted Crystal, registered to Albus Dumbledore. And finally, Whomping Willow, 16 ¼", Essence of Chimera Blood registered to Lu…"

            "Could you repeat that?" Draco said, wasn't his wand supposed to have a phoenix feather in it?

            "Whomping Willow, 16 ¼", and Essence of Chimera Blood. Why?" The Guard asked, he was as confused as Hermione.

            "This isn't my wand; my wand has a Phoenix feather in it!" Draco explained.

            "Then is this yours?" The guard asked, handing him the Yew wand, "It's the only one with a phoenix feather in it."

            "No, I remember buying that one for Lavender in her first year… How can you have her files here? She isn't part of this world."

            "Albus Dumbledore sent all your files from your world to here."

            "Then how can this wand be registered to me?"

            "It's not; it's registered to Lucius Malfoy!"

            "WHAT!"

            '_Draco, you picked it up by mistake 22 years ago. When you woke up from being captured by Bellatrix and Lucius'_ a voice in his head said, it sounded almost like Professor Dumbledore, but not quite.

            "All of you but Mr Malfoy can go in, have a nice stay! Now Mr. Malfoy, do you care to explain why you have your father's wand?"

            "Voldemort…" Draco said, pushed passed the guard and ran into the duelling arena that was created for them.

            "How can that idiot have my wand? That's why I didn't kill Voldemort, I was using Lucius' wand, and Voldemort knew that."

            "There is something I have for you Mr. Malfoy," Rosetta began handing him an Ebony Wand, 14 ¼", core of Phoenix Flames, "This is one of the three wands that will destroy Voldemort, the other is a wand **exactly** like his, which is Miss Lavender's, and the final one is a Holly and Ebony Wand, which belongs to Hermione!"

            "So is this wand registered to me?" Draco asked, but saw Rosetta looking at Dumbledore.

            "Dumbledore, your wand is made of Moonstone, Jade, AND Black Opal? How did you find such rare materials to mould into your wand?"

            "The moonstone had been passed down in my family for years, the Jade was from Mr. Ollivander, and the Black Opal is from inside the Mirror of Erised. I used the room of Requirement in Hogwarts to mould them together, then I gave the solution to Mr. Ollivander, he turned it into a wand with some extra Mercury and melted Crystal as the core, he told me that it was a good wand for Transfiguration and duels."

            "It is a good wand for Transfiguration, but after countless years, the Opal should have decomposed, and the Mercury should have dried up!"

            "Yes, but there is also magic inside of it to keep the wand like it was when I bought it, when I was a second year in Hogwarts!"

            Draco, Lavender, Hermione, Rosetta, and Dumbledore kept walking down the hallway, until they came to the room they were looking for, Room XC-503.

            "Here we are, the room that Voldemort and I battled in the first time, 70 years ago. This is where Nicholas Flamel created the Philosopher's Stone, and where he added in the Final Rosetta Stone, into the original Rosetta Stone, to keep Voldemort from finding out how to get the solution." Dumbledore explained, walking in to the now duelling room.

            "Shall we get started?" Rosetta asked, trying to evade everything but the spells they would have to learn.

            "What is the first spell?" Draco asked, trying out his new wand, "Wow! This wand is actually quite comfortable to use."

            "The first spell is a defence spell called _Aegis_. It is a magic barrier using the power from the heavens. Draco, throw any spell at me!"

            "_Impedimenta_!" Draco said, and a powerful red beam came out of the wand, aimed right for Rosetta.

            "_Aegis Ancile_!" Rosetta said, and a blue barrier appeared in front of her, disintegrating the _Impedimenta_ spell.

            "This is a wand-less magic spell, it takes a lot of concentration, but it's worth it."

            "I knew it!" Hermione screamed, "You are the one who sent me and Professor Dumbledore the morning that I went to Diagon alley of my Sixth Year, when Dumbledore told me the news about me **having** to go to the future."

            Rosetta just looked at Hermione, was she feeling ok? Rosetta couldn't remember anything about that until…

            "Oh, you mean Snake Alley? I remember that, I sent Dumbledore 1, but heard him say Granger, my descendent, so I sent her one too! But it took you 33 years to figure that out?"

            Rosetta laughed, and smirked, she was going to cast a spell at all four of them, and see how fast their reflexes were… Although it had better be one that wouldn't knock them out.

            "_Impedimenta x4_!" Rosetta yelled, and 4 red beams came out of her wand, each going towards the 4.

            Draco, Hermione, and Dumbledore each yelled "_Aegis Ancile_! And their Impedimenta beams were reflected, but Lavender wasn't so lucky. The Impedimenta went right through her barrier, and hit her square in the face… knocking her out cold.

**(A/N: I was going to end here, but that wouldn't be nice would it?)**

Hermione put a cold towel on Lavender's head, how could the beam have been so strong, Draco and Hermione noticed that it was stronger than _Impedimenta's_ that Voldemort had ever thrown at them. What could have caused it?

            "I know!" Draco said, picking up his wand, "_Accio Lignum Vitae Wand_!"

            Rosetta's wand came out of her pocket and glided over to Draco, where he inspected it. He noticed that it wasn't made of Lignum Vitae wood at all, it was made of Phoenix Skin, and the core wasn't that of a Dragon's whisker, it was Merlin's blood.

            "You killed Merlin?" Draco asked, he saw Rosetta grab her wand, and turn away from them, it was time to learn the truth about who she really was, and what her Patronus really looked like.

            **I was ready to write more, but I couldn't it wouldn't be any fun to see you people trying to figure it out… I'll tell you one thing though, Rosetta did not kill Merlin.**

**            Also, you may be wondering about the butterbeer accident, I re-wrote Chapter 1 of D.I.R.W.T.G.B., I advise you read it to understand the butterbeer thing. **

**            - Kefer Malfoy**


	7. Truth Beyond Comparison

**Chapter 7: Truth Beyond Comparison**

            Rosetta stared at them, they seemed disappointed with what they had just learned, but they couldn't understand, they wouldn't understand. It was too complicated, even for Rosetta to explain.

_            "Do you, Merlin Granger, take Rosetta, of the Originals, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for eternity, so help you god?" The priest asked._

_            "I do!"_

_            "And do you, Rosetta, of the Originals, take Merlin Granger to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for eternity, so help you god?"_

_            "I do!"_

_            "Then you may now kiss the bride, and this marriage will be ever known as the day of Midsummer, for summer starts today. I shall just record your names in the record book of married mages. Rosetta Granger and Mer…"_

_            A dark figure appeared over top of them, with a wand in hand. The figure had just killed the priest, before he could legally announce them husband and wife, with Nex Necis._

_            "Morgan LeFay?" Merlin asked, seeing the witch with her Ebony wand, "We banished you to Azkaban!"_

_            "Those Dementor things are easily driven away with a simple Patronus, by the way Merlin, I believe that your Platinum wand was burnt in Mt. Thor, that means that you are wand less, outside we shall duel, with your wand less magic!"_

_            Morgana flew outside leaving Merlin and Rosetta inside by themselves._

_            "Merlin, the Originals created this for you. It is from the tree of life in the Garden of Eden. Lignum Vitae wood, with the core of a Dragon Whisker. They could only harvest 16" of the wood, because the tree began to fight back at them."_

_            "Thank you Rosetta, This is for you, I advise that if I die, you drown this in my blood, and then battle LeFay, I love you Rosetta."_

_            Merlin walked out of the church, with the wand in his hand, knowing he would defeat LeFay, unfortunately he was too confident._

_            Rosetta walked out to see Merlin, dead. His crimson blood splattered everywhere, and Morgana laughing. Rosetta did what Merlin had asked; she opened the package and drowned it into Merlin's blood. The item began to glow as blue as Rosetta's hair, she could see the shape of it. A wand._

_            "Morgan LeFay, you shall die for murdering my husband, since in that book, it is Recorded I was married to a Granger, I am now, by God himself, Rosetta Granger. And I shall avenge Merlin."_

_            Rosetta picked up the wand from the now dried blood. It's __Phoenix__ Skin handle and shaft were blinding with __Phoenix__ flames that didn't seem to harm Rosetta. Rosetta was now the first person to put his or her own core into a coreless wand. The 16" wand was in the same shape as the Lignum Vitae wand. In addition, Merlin's blood was infused in the wand._

_            "Morgana, this is for Merlin! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Rosetta yelled and her wand sprayed out some silver mist that took form into something recognizable. It took the shape of something the Rosetta wished she had never remembered. It took the shape of the Devil!_

_            The silver Devil went right through Morgana, her screeching getting too loud to handle. Morgana fell from the sky, on top of a tombstone, reading 'Here lays Morgana LeFaye.'_

Everyone was silent, her Patronus wasn't Merlin like the one Dumbledore had expected, it was the devil. Dumbledore had some theories about this. His first was that she brewed eternal life that was against the religion of that time, so instead of pure immortal life, it was evil immortal life. His second was that she was created after Salazan Slytherin, who later became the devil; he may have given Rosetta eternal life, to give life to his descendant Salazar Slytherin. His final theory was that it was a wrongly shaped Patronus. This often happens when a person uses Patronus for the first time, and it is ready to make shape, it will take the shape of something evil. Hopefully, for Rosetta's sake, it was the latter of the three.

            "Rosetta, your Patronus, it might have been wrongly shaped, it often happens and…" Dumbledore said but Rosetta shook her head.

            "Salazar examined my wand, he said that because something so beautiful was slain to make my wand, there is a curse on the first user, their magic will be evil. You saw how dangerous that _Impedimenta_ was, it was stronger than Voldemort's could ever be."

            "Shut up Rosetta!" Hermione ordered and stood up, "Get a hold of yourself, you created the Rosetta Stone, you know the truth of life, you know the truth of the entire earth. Never doubt yourself."

            Hermione opened a cupboard, and a Dementor came out, facing Rosetta. Rosetta knew this was planned and the only way to get away from this was to do what she had to do.

            "_Expecto Patronum_!" Rosetta said and silver mist came out of her wand, Rosetta couldn't look as it took form. When she opened her eyes, she saw Draco, Hermione and Merlin, in plain silver, attacking the Dementor!

            "_Riddikulus_!" Hermione said, and the Dementor took of its robe revealing 17-year-old Riddle, with lipstick and make up on his face. What made it take this form was completely unknown, but they couldn't help but laugh.

            The Boggart disappeared and Rosetta was glad that it was over. The Devil was gone and now Hermione, Draco and Merlin were here, she was no longer worried about people seeing her Patronum.

            "We have to return to Hogwarts, it is time to retire to our beds, we have a long, Patronus filled day tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

            "NOT SO FAST!" A girl's voce screamed, and three people in Death Eater's robes ran into the room.

            The one closest to the left took off her hood revealing Ginny Weasley. Hermione took off her necklace and put it on the table, then ran over to Ginny and brought her into a hug. 22 years they hadn't seen each other, and they had still kept contact.

            The other two 'Death Eaters' took off their robes, revealing Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter.

**A/N: Can this be the same one from D.I.R.W.T.G.B.? Alternatively, did you actually listen to what I said in that Chapter back then? I think its chapter 9, but don't quote me on that.**

**            - Kefer Malfoy**


	8. Priori Incantato

**A short delay and I am bombarded with reviews… I sign in to MSN and 30 new emails were in my inbox… 28 from FF.Net**

**Enjoy!**

            Hermione awoke from her deep, thought-provoking dream. Her Patronus. What was everyone's problem with this spell? Wasn't her otter enough? Now it ended up in a different form, was this possible?

            Hermione must have been moving an awful lot, because Draco opened his eyes to see a worried Hermione. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered,

            "What's wrong my dove? You seem tense," Hermione shivered, "You're not usually like this, I should know, I've woken up with you for 21 years."

            "22, Draco, 22. Remember **after** the battle against Voldemort?" Hermione smiled, it had been a while since she was this happy, the last time was 2 ½ months prior to this event.

            _"But… You can't be, I mean, we made sure!" Draco explained._

_            "You did Draco, but I didn't. I took some hormones, hoping that we could have another Lavender, because…" Hermione stated, but couldn't continue because of her flowing tears._

_            Draco comforted her; he could see what was troubling her. Lavender was to leave home, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. That is the reason they had Lavender in the first place, so Hermione would have someone to care and look after._

_            "But are you sure it's a girl?" Draco asked, a small dissatisfaction was in his voice._

_            "Drake, I know how much you wanted a boy to continue the Malfoy name, but it's a girl, we – that is, Poppy and I – triple checked, and all three times it came out pink."_

_            "Well, another girl wouldn't be so bad, but I still wanted a boy."_

_            It was Hermione's turn to comfort Draco, he had wanted a boy before they had Lavender, for 2 months, they went without knowing if it was a boy or girl, but Draco, and Hermione, couldn't hold it in anymore. They immediately went to Poppy to get the results. Just like this time, they triple checked it. And all three times, it came out Pink._

_            "Hermione, I haven't seen you smile in forever, what seems to be bothering you my dove?" Draco asked, holding Hermione's hand so she wouldn't be able to get away._

_            "Well, I knew that something like this would happen, and I was waiting until the end to find out. If I hadn't fainted, I would have had to wait 3 months before I noticed anything." Hermione smiled, Draco was happy now._

_            "Is that a sincere smile, or are you faking it on my behalf?" Draco asked playfully._

_            "Now Draconis, would I kid you?" Hermione asked, getting a pillow thrown at her head, "Draco!" Hermione laughed._

"Now, my dove, tell me what's wrong?" Draco asked, but Hermione was being stubborn again.

            "Draco, I can't tell you, it's personal!"

            "Bloody Hell woman, I've been your husband for 20 years, and you're not going to tell me? You've told me everything else you've ever thought personal, but you won't tell me this?"

            Hermione looked at Draco, "It's about Harry and Luna. Didn't they seem strange, I mean, compared to the ones from my world."

            "My dove, this is a different world from yours, and who says that these 2 are from our worlds? How do we know that they aren't from another crystal world?"

            "Draco, I remember something Dumbledore told me when you left me that December. He said: _Hermione, there is something about that crystal you must know. If it makes a mistake, it must be wrongly connected, meaning that only the two worlds are connected. Those two worlds can never be connected to another world, unless the Rosetta Stone goes through it…_"

            "But the Rosetta Stone **did** go through it; you brought it to my world. You told me."

            "True my dragon, but I used the Eden Flower to come to this world, so the stone never truly came into contact with the crystal. Now let me continue: _unless the Rosetta Stone goes through it. If the Rosetta Stone doesn't go through it, then the two crystals shall forever be connected together, forever. Now Hermione, please talk…_"

            Hermione stared at the door of their dorm as the door creaked open, to reveal Lavender. Lavender walked slowly over to her parents and handed them three wands, the ones from the supposed 'Ginny, Harry, and Luna'.

            "Draco, can you check the register on these, I have a feeling we are going to find out the truth right now."

            Draco took out his wand, "_Priori Incantato_!" Words appeared over top of the three wands, all the same, _Magis, Defigo Palma, Fidelius Diffindo, Impedimenta, Stupefy, Nex, Nox, Lumos, Avada Kedavra, Finite Incantatum, Crucio, Imperio, Apparate – Cimmerii Castrum, Adepertum, Accio, Cura, Lumos, Moblicorpus, Expecto Patronum, Nox, Lumos, Nex Necis._

            The wind blew the rest of the spells away, and the trio were left to think about what they had just learnt.

            "It can't be…" Draco said.

            "I'm afraid so dragon, she's been right under our nose the entire time!"

            Rosetta, Dumbledore, Lavender, and Draco were waiting in the room of Requirement, turned into a blacksmithery. Hermione had asked them to meet her there and turn the room into just that. Dumbledore had cleaned the dust off of the entire room; the last time he was in here was in the old Hogwarts.

            Hermione walked in the door, with her finest dress on, "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I couldn't decide on the right dress. Anyways, down to business, **she **has been under our noses the entire time, and we haven't even realized it."

            Dumbledore, Rosetta, and Draco nodded, but Lavender was confused, she wasn't quite sure who **she** was. Lavender took out her wand and pointed it at her mother.

            "Mrs. Malfoy, you have come to a good conclusion, but you weren't smart enough this time. I have not just been under your nose; I've been right beside you!"

            Hermione laughed, this made the supposed Lavender flinch. Why in the name of the gods was she laughing? Lavender had them in a corner.

            "I knew you were coming here and would be in Lavender, just so you could surprise us. Look behind you."

            Lavender turned her head and Dumbledore, Rosetta, Draco, and Lavender had their wands out, ready to attack, "_Personatus Inflammare!_"

            The Polyjuice disguise fell off of the woman, leaving the evil monster staring at the mages. She was there, with no escape, and no wand, with four wands pointed at her, ready to attack at anytime.

            "Time to surrender, Morgana LeFaye!" Rosetta yelled.

**Read and Review**

** - Kefer Malfoy**


	9. Goodnight Mudblood

**            A/N: I know I said in Chapter 5 that this fic was coming to a close, but this is the truth. Chapter 12 will be the Final Chapter/Epilogue. A new, important Character is brought into this chapter and an important character is killed in this chapter too.**

            **Chapter 9: Goodnight Mudblood**

            Morgana was stuck with four of the most powerful witches and wizards' wands pointing directly at her. There was absolutely no way she could escape and get her wand, or could she?

            "Malfoy's, you have forgotten that I have Potter and Lovegood's wand right here!" Morgana laughed and pointed both wands at Dumbledore, "You first! _NEX NEC_…"

            "_Stupefy_!" A voice yelled, and Morgana fell to the floor, cringing with pain.

            Everyone stared at the door, a shape holding, what to Draco looked like, a Lignum Vitae Wand. The wood from the Tree of Life.

            However, Draco was wrong; it wasn't Lignum Vitae at all. It was a pale blue coloured flower, the sort of colour that the Rosetta Solution was. Draco recognized the woman, but it couldn't be… could it?

            "Mum?" Draco asked, and Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room, with a glowing, blue, flower-shaped wand, which looked like the Eden Flower that Draco had sent to his mother. She pushed her greying chestnut hair out of her face and finally got to see her daughter-in-law, and her granddaughter.

            "Hermione Granger, I always knew you and Draco would be excellent for each other, but a child? How long ago was that?"

            "19 years!" Draco explained, feeling guilty for leaving her when she needed him the most, after his father's death, and the death of Voldemort.

            "Well, Professor Dumbledore, Albus, I don't think we should continue our conversation here, get rid of Morgana and then we can go catch up in one of the common rooms."

            "But mum, we didn't just come here to draw out Morgana, we came here to create another, you know…"

            "Well," Rosetta began, "The first ingredient we need is an Eden Flower!"

            "That might be a problem…" Narcissa explained and everyone looked at her, but she just continued to look at the ground.

            "How come?" Draco asked, "_Accio Eden Flower!_"

            Narcissa's wand rose out of her hand and slowly moved towards Draco. Hermione and Dumbledore looked surprised, but Rosetta looked like she knew the entire time. Narcissa was embarrassed and just continued to stare at the ground.

            "'Cissa?" Dumbledore asked, but there was no reply from the aging witch.

            They stood there for 10, 20, maybe 30 minutes before Narcissa spoke, "When Dobby read me the letter, I woke up from some sort of trance, and saw the flower. I knew what it was, and it was dying, I took it to Mr. Ollivander and he said that if he dipped it in some of the legendary _Rosetta Solution_ then it could become my wand. Then I would have it forever... The mold melted away and the flower's magic sealed the solution forever. Now it's an Eden Flower, 12½", Essence of Eden Flower Magic."

            Rosetta nodded and waved her phoenix skin wand, another Eden flower appeared, "Hermione, it is time you learnt how to create this, your descendants may need this useful little item."

            Hermione took the Eden flower, and placed it carefully in the boiling water. It began to glow as blue as Rosetta's hair until some herbs were placed in and stirred in a clock-wise direction, then the solution changed clear. Hermione placed her Griffin feather enhanced, Holly and Ebony Wand into the solution. It began to blink white light, and Hermione took her wand out of the gooey substance, it was ready to be contained in a vial.

            Rosetta stood up and asked Narcissa, "Pass me the vial over there, will you please Narcissa?" Narcissa handed her a golden vial.

            Rosetta handed Hermione the vial and she carefully poured the solution into the vial, being careful not to touch the corrosive liquid. When the vial was full, Rosetta put a _Reducing_ charm on it.

            "Now the ancient barrier," Rosetta said and placed the vial into the ancient barrier.

            Rosetta placed the vial, now protected by the ancient barrier, into some encrypted rock, "It's complete!" Rosetta said.

            Narcissa stared at the rock, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day I saw this, The Rosetta Stone, the second Rosetta Stone."

            A Dementor-like shape was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, looking for the one who caused him this much pan, "Rosetta Granger, ancestor of Hermione Malfoy, I shall kill you for putting me in that hell-hole."

            Draco, Hermione, and Lavender explained the last 22 years to Narcissa. It was hard for her to accept the time-travel concept but other than that, Narcissa completely understood the predicament that Hermione and Draco were in when they left and why she hadn't seen her family in 21 years.

            Dumbledore entered the common room with 6 cups of tea, including sugar, cream, and milk on the side.

            Rosetta was waiting outside the common room; she had a feeling something big and bad was coming. She had already encountered three Bogart's shaped like Dementor's and she was sick of it. Another Dementor was coming her way, Rosetta sighed.

            "That's it! _Riddikulus_!" Nothing happened, Rosetta was getting that bad feeling… this wasn't a Dementor. Rosetta yelled, "_Finite Incantatum_!"

            The portrait swung open, Rosetta yelled to the five mages, "HE'S HERE, VOLDEMORT IS HERE!"

**A/N: I was going to leave it here, but its short without the next bit, plus then I would have to change the chapter title. In addition, I couldn't leave you in suspense…**

            The six mages pointed their wands at the portrait; Voldemort knew the password he would be here any minute. However, nothing came, just sounds from outside… from the opened window.

            Their wands still pointing at the closed portrait, you could see the terror in each of their eyes. Each wanted revenge on Voldemort. Narcissa for taking her innocence, and for making her husband a Death Eater, Dumbledore for not dying the 25 times they encountered, and for killing his parents. Draco for stealing Hermione from him and for drawing Lavender into this whole 'prophesy' thing. Hermione for ruining her life with useless war and 'Mudblood' insults. Rosetta for murdering Salazar Slytherin's ghost. Finally, Lavender, for creating the phoenix scar on her hand.

            However, he didn't come. The portrait, no flicker, not even a muffled sound. Why was he being so quiet?

            "Goodnight Mudblood! _NEX NECIS_!" Voldemort yelled, now Hermione was dead.

            **A/N: Well, I couldn't have left you in such little suspense when this is much more... suspencier. If that's even a word.**


End file.
